


Turn Around

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Sherlock, Drabble, Gen, Short Story Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once upon a time there was light in my life / But now there's only love in the dark</i> (Bonnie Tyler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

Sherlock knew more about the solar system than he usually let on. He knew that the Earth revolved around the Sun, and the Moon around the Earth itself.

He knew that that was the way it was always going to be with the two people that mattered the most to him. John was the Earth and Mary was the Moon, it was only natural that she eclipsed the Sun sometimes.

And even if he could swear his whole world revolved around John rather than the other way round, it didn’t actually matter. Their complex dance was never going to stop.


End file.
